


A Steamy Situation

by Kacka



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Social Media, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kacka/pseuds/Kacka
Summary: Clarke:I need you to come let me out of my bathroom.Bellamy:Yeah, I’m going to need more details about that.Clarke:I got locked in somehow and I’m going to be late and everyone is out, Bellamy PLEASEBellamy:okay okay sit tight. I’m on my way.Clarke:You’re my hero!Bellamy:I get that a lot.* * *Monty:YOU DID WHAT.Jasper:It’s harmless! It's not like she's gonna starve in there.





	A Steamy Situation

**Clarke:** I need you to do something for me without asking any questions.

**Bellamy:** Uh-oh.  
Who did you murder?  
Was it your loud neighbor? Because if not, I’d advise against it.  
You’ve made too many complaints to the apartment complex.  
There’s too much of a paper trail.

**Clarke:** Glad to know that’s the only reason you think it’s a bad idea for me to murder my neighbor.

**Bellamy:** I have your best interests at heart.  
O said to tell you “ride or die” but that sounds vaguely threatening.

**Clarke:** Focus, Bellamy.  
I need you to come let me out of my bathroom.

**Bellamy:** Yeah, I’m going to need more details about that.

**Clarke:** I got locked in somehow and I’m going to be late and everyone is out, Bellamy PLEASE

**Bellamy:** okay okay sit tight. I’m on my way.

**Clarke:** You’re my hero!

**Bellamy:** I get that a lot.

* * *

**Monty:** YOU DID WHAT.

**Jasper:** It’s harmless! It’s not like she’s gonna starve in there. I made sure she had her phone and everything.

**Monty:** HOW?  
You know what, scratch that. I don’t want to know.

**Jasper:** Very sneakily

**Monty:** You realize Clarke is going to kill you if she finds out it was you, right?  
And I bet Bellamy would help her hide the body.

**Jasper:** A great first date activity!!!

**Monty:** You have officially lost it.

**Jasper:** You’re the one who has lost it if you think I’m going down without a fight! That betting pool was my idea. I’ll be damned if I let anyone else win.  
All I need you to do is give me Niylah’s number so I can get her to cancel her plans tonight with Clarke.

**Monty:** Absolutely not. I don’t want any part of your hairbrained scheme.

**Jasper:** Come on, you LOVE my hairbrained schemes!

**Monty:** Not this time.

**Jasper:** Come on, Green. I can’t do this without you.

**Monty:** You can barely do it with me.  
But fine. If Clarke asks, I didn’t know what you wanted with Niylah’s number.

**Jasper:** YOU’RE A HERO AND A LEGEND, SIR  
I’m naming my firstborn after you

**Monty:** tbh i’d rather have the winnings

* * *

**Bellamy:** Hey do you have a phillips head screwdriver?

**Raven:** obviously.  
I can bring it to you at trivia on tuesday unless you need it asap

**Bellamy:** I might already be at your house looking for it

**Raven:**...okay what’s going on.

**Bellamy:** Don’t worry about it.

**Raven:** you realize i’m even more suspicious now right??

**Bellamy:** Clarke got trapped in your bathroom and called me to help get her out. I’m taking the hinges off the door.

**Raven:** acceptable.  
workbench in the garage, third drawer down on the left.

**Bellamy:** Thanks!

* * *

**Raven:** how’d you get trapped in the bathroom?

**Clarke:** Lock is stuck. Plus too steamy for me to get a good grip.

**Raven:** getting a good grip is important ;) and i bet it’s steamy ;) ;) ;)

**Clarke:** GRIP ON THE DOOR HANDLE  
STEAM FROM THE SHOWER  
get your head out of the gutter

**Raven:** nah i like it in here  
enjoy your naked time with bellamy

**Clarke:** i hate you

* * *

**Miller:** Dude where’d you go I thought we were catching up on westworld tonight

**Bellamy:** I’m at Clarke’s helping her out with a situation.

**Miller:** Say no more

**Bellamy:** Not like that.

**Miller:** I really don’t want details about your sex life.

**Bellamy:** I’m helping her loosen some screws.

**Miller:** WHAT DID I JUST SAY

* * *

**Miller:** Bellamy bailed on me tonight. Can I come over and cook you dinner?

**Monty:** I’d love dinner but let’s do your place.  
Bellamy and Clarke are at mine.

**Miller:** Oh duh, he just told me.  
Side note: do we know if there are any updates about the betting pool?

**Monty:** Don’t worry, Jasper is monitoring the situation. If anything happens we’ll be the fourth and fifth to know.

* * *

**Niylah:** Hey, something came up and I have to cancel on girls’ night. Raincheck?

**Clarke:** Just as well, I’m trapped in my home and I don’t think I’m getting out anytime soon.

**Niylah:** Yikes. You okay?

**Clarke:** Yeah. Bellamy’s on the case, so I’m not too worried.

**Niylah:** I wouldn't be either if I was you

* * *

**Jasper:** MY PLAN IS WORKING  
I’m a genius

**Monty:** New phone who dis

* * *

**Jasper:** How much do I have to pay you to go get dinner somewhere other than the house tonight?

**Raven:** omg I should have known you were behind this

**Jasper:** Behind whom?

**Raven:** mmmmmmm hmm  
Fine. I’ll get dinner somewhere else but you’re buying.

**Jasper:** deal.

* * *

**Bellamy:** Clarke and I are ordering pizza. Anybody want in?

**Monty:** I’m eating at Nate’s. Thanks though!

**Raven:** Yeah I already have plans so I’m gonna pass too.

**Jasper:** I have elsewhere to be.  
Looks like you two are on your own!  
Well not on your oWN. i mean you’re still *together*

**Raven:** smooth.

**Clarke:** Yeah that’s not suspicious at all...

* * *

**Monty:** You are not as subtle as you think you are.

**Jasper:** WE’VE ALL TRIED HINTING, MONTY.  
TO NO AVAIL.  
THE TIME FOR SUBTLETY HAS PASSED.

* * *

**Raven:** is it safe to come home?

**Clarke:** Ofc it’s safe to come home. Why wouldn’t it be?

**Raven:** i was kind of hoping you’d be doing it with bellamy. in the least creepy way possible

**Clarke:** Theoretically if Bellamy and I hooked up it would have been three hours ago when he freed me in my towel from the bathroom.  
And theoretically we would have kept it to my bedroom anyway in case one of my over-invested roommates came home.  
And theoretically we would be watching Planet Earth now and cuddling because there’s more to our relationship than sex.

**Raven:** ajsdlkfjsdlfks  
I KNEW IT

**Clarke:** Yeah, I think everyone saw this coming.

**Raven:** i’m glad. i was rooting for you guys.

**Clarke:** So was I :)

**Raven:** any way you could keep this on the DL for a few more days?  
if Jasper wins the betting pool he’s never letting any of us hear the end of it.  
esp since he’s going to take credit for you guys getting together

**Clarke:** Why would Jasper think he gets credit?

**Raven:**...no reason.

* * *

**Clarke:** I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS JORDAN

**Jasper:** What’s an ass jordan?

**Clarke:** I STG

**Jasper:** Okay okay I’m sorry  
I mean I’m not really  
This is the best day of my life and you should absolutely be thanking me  
But being locked in the bathroom probably wasn’t that fun so... I apologize.

**Clarke:** You’re putting the door back on yourself

**Jasper:** Deal.  
And about that thank you...?

**Clarke:** I’m showing my gratitude by not dumping all your stuff out on the sidewalk and changing the locks

**Jasper:** Yeah okay fair.

* * *

**Bellamy:** It’s very awkward using a bathroom with no door on it.

**Clarke:** You know what else is awkward? Texting your new girlfriend from the bathroom.

**Bellamy:** Chalk it up to nostalgia.  
Besides, you knew what you were getting into.

**Clarke:** Nostalgia. From three hours ago?????  
And yeah I guess I knew you were a dork if that’s what you mean.

**Bellamy:** Texting each other from the bathroom is going to be our Thing now.

**Clarke:** You’re ridiculous.

**Bellamy:** Yeah but you like me anyway.

**Clarke:** Get back here and cuddle with me already. I heard you flush like two minutes ago.

**Bellamy:** Yes ma’am


End file.
